


The Same Coin

by DoreyG



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, Dammit Max Get Some Chill, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates Supergirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Coin

He hates Supergirl.

Of course he does, because how could you not hate somebody like that? She's so perfect, so squeaky clean, so obviously _superior_ to them. It's beyond him how most people can't loathe that, can't want to tear it down and make it _real_.

He hates Supergirl.

Hates her blonde hair in the sunshine, hates her perfect teeth, hates the way she looks at everybody like they're special. She's a liar, is what she is. A deliberate and foolish liar who only exists to make the universe feel bad with her ever so perfect presence. It's beyond him how more people don't find that _sickening_.

He hates Supergirl.

He hates how she always saves every single person she can, he hates how she honestly tries to make the world better, he hates how she can make people _want_ things with the smallest twitch of her mouth. She's impossible, she's dangerous, she's a distraction that the world simply can't _afford_. It's beyond him how she can still make him feel so much, how every time he looks at her his heart is torn between envy and-

...He hates Supergirl.

Doesn't he?


End file.
